Hidden Treasures
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: A collection of one-shots of varying length  Which means some are short some are long  based off of my Daughter of Night fan fiction. Recommended that you read that first. T for Language/Violence in future one-shots.
1. Explanations

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. Obviously.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Explanations~<strong>

000 _Kale_ 000

I poked at the coals of the dying fire.

Me and the gang (Vesta, Bex, Patch, and Prim) were at the beach. They dragged me here and were now looking at me expectantly. For the past half hour.

Patch spoke up first, "Dude! We dragged you here to _explain_, not play with fire!"

Vesta, after Patch broke the metaphorical ice, "Yeah, Kale, we can't just let you suffer like this. Something's going on, and you know we won't stop bugging you 'till we get it."

I sighed and mumbled, "She was my best friend. My very best friend..."

I looked away, "and I loved her. I still do. Even though she doesn't remember me I love her. We met when I've never stopped thinking 'bout her. I was always wondering if she was okay, if I'll ever get to see her again..." I felt tired as I said the next part "If she would still remember me..."

I laughed bitterly, "Obviously not."

I looked at their facial expressions.

Vesta looked slightly hurt, "Why did you never tell us?"

I looked at her, "What was there to tell?"

"We're not just your half-siblings, Kale." she said, looking at me, "We're your friends. And, not matter how much in the past it is, we want you to tell us whatever is hurting you."

"That's right, Kale." Bex said with his deep, rumbling voice.

"Yeah, Kale," Prim said, "You know you can trust us right?"

"What they said," Patch mumbled.

I looked at all of them, I never realized how great my sibs... no, my best friends were. I smiled at them, slightly sadly.

"Course I do." I said, "You guys are my closest friends, my only best friends since Alisa. Hephaestus Cabin or no Hephaestus Cabin."

They smiled as they heard how I called them my best friends, and they really were. I've never really thought about anyone but Alisa as my best friend, but I realized now, I had four best friends that I could lean on. That I could trust. That would help me no matter how seemingly insignificant the problem. And maybe, just maybe. With their help. I could move on with my life instead of being hung over Alisa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it's a simple one-shot about Kale. I felt bad that he never appeared again in my main story.**


	2. Star Filled Eyes

**~Star-Filled Eyes~**

000_ Nico_ 000

It's been two weeks since Alisa ran from me.

My last image of her was a streak of jet-clack hair that covered eyes filled with tears and the pain of betrayal.

Eyes filled with anger and accusation.

Eyes directed at _me_.

I put my head in my hands. How often have I dreamed of those eyes?

Every single night was filled with the image of a dark sky sprinkled with stars that was embedded in her pale face.

Every time I looked at the night sky was a constant reminder of her anger. Her mistrust. Her pain.

I both loved and loathed the world at night. This was because night was a constant reminder of her.

I looked up, the sun had set. The beach was empty, the campers were all at the dining pavilion.

The moon rose, it was a full moon...

A flash of her eyes penetrated my mind again.

I sent the owner of those eyes a mental plea.

_Forgive me._

_I'm sorry._

_What I did was all to save you._

I knew she wouldn't receive them nor would she understand why the death of her father was for her own good.

I now saw brown eyes looking up at me, her father's eyes and her father's last words...

"_If you do not kill me now, she will die. Either I will kill her, or she will kill me. And when she kills me, the realization of it will kill her. So kill me now._"

I conjured her eyes again, angry and accusing, but alive. As long as they're filled with life, I will be content.

I closed my eyes and sent another silent plea, but not to her this time, to the gods.

_Give me a chance, a chance to see those eyes again. A chance to erase the pain of betrayal and anger in them. Please..._

I look up and see a streak of white in the sky. I took it as a sign.

Someday, I'll see the stars in her eyes again.

Someday, I'll erase the pain in those star-filled eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing in PJO.<strong>


	3. Poisoned Dreams

**Disclaimer: Look! It's Rick Riordan! Over there! Not here! So obviously, I don't own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Poisoned Dreams~<strong>

My vision was blurring, sleep was calling to me. I could not let it take me. I_ have_ to get out first.

Crawling all over me were insects about twice the size of a normal fire-ant. Twice the size and about fifty-times as torturous.

Pain made my body convulse. Burning... burning... someone... please... stop the burning...

Sleep beckoned to me again, I refuse to let it take hold... but it was so tempting. I knew, if I let my consciousness slip now, I would never awaken. I'd probably be devoured by the mutated fire-ants.

Must. Get. Out.

I dragged my obviously poisoned body out of the fire-ant cave. The door had a protective shield that let anything of divine blood come in or out but nothing else.

As soon as every last fire-ant was off my body, my mind reeled from the pain. It immediately took out the first memory it could...

The memory was of why I found myself in the cave...

000 _Flashback_ 000

_"Mother, you promised." I said calmly, "You said you'd tell me how I can go back outside."_

_Through my developing Ghost-Sight, I saw my mother rub her forehead, "Be quiet, child. Take this topic out another time."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, "Please mother, I need to know!" my voice took on a pleading tone._

_"Leave. Now. Alisa." she said in an impatient tone. "Take this up another time._

_I stood firm, "No! Tell me what I want to know!"_

_"Shut up!" she shouted at me, as a shadow-whip sliced through my face. I fell to the ground, warm blood flowing from the gash on my cheek._

_I steeled my nerves and stood up, "No! Tell me!", I shouted back, ignoring the warm, sticky liquid._

_"I said," her voice tripled, like three of her was talking at the same time, "**Be quiet!**"_

_I could feel the cold shadow-tendrils creep up from the floor. I knew struggling did absolutely nothing, but I still tried._

_I screamed as darkness swallowed me._

_That was all I remembered before I awoke to burning flames._

000 _End Flashback_ 000

As the memory faded, I felt cool arms pick me up. A soft voice spoke, "You shouldn't have pushed your mother." Erebus.

"Urgh..." I moaned as feeling returned together with burning pain. Strange things invaded my vision, my father stood to my right, somehow visible in the darkness. Then, I saw_ him_, Nico di Angelo, with that worried look on his face. Somewhere in my mind, conscious thought wanted me to jump and strike. Yet, his presence calmed me...

"Sleep..." the voice was Erebus' but Nico's voice echoed it, "_Sleep now, Alisa..._"

I followed both voices and let myself fade to painless oblivion...

000000

A forest surrounded me, a very strange one...

Everything was too... bright...

"Come on! You coming, or what?"

The voice startled me,_ Nico?_

Nico's face popped out from my right, "You gonna sit there all day?" he grinned.

"Um... I'm coming..." I said, smiling shyly.

"Well..." he stretched out his arm, "Come on!"

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me along the forest, stopping at a small meadow filled with wildflowers and red tulips.

A small blanket was laid out and a picnic basket was open beside it.

"Here..." Nico shyly handed me a bouquet of tulips.

I laughed, "Thanks..." I hugged the flowers close and laughed lightly... It was weird to be laughing, I felt like I haven't in so long...

"Alisa..." Nico's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "You're coming back, aren't you?"

"Back...?" I asked, confused. "Back where?"

"Back to camp." he clarified.

"Of course!" I said, wondering why he would ask.

"Promise?" he sounded like a little kid, I laughed. "Promise."

He grinned, then, unexpectedly, pressed his lips to mine.

I was too stunned to do anything but feel the warmth his lips gave off.

He pulled back and pressed his finger to my lips, "Then it's sealed with a kiss."

The last thing I remember before waking up was his grinning face as I sat there, stunned.

When I woke up, I shook my head, reasoning with myself.

_He is my enemy, he killed my father._

_The dreams are just from the fire-ant poison._

_They are poisoned dreams._

I stood up and walked out the door. Just as I stepped out, Nico's voice echoed in my head, "_Promise?_"

I unconsciously thought "_Promise._" and his voice echoed again, "_Then it's sealed with a kiss._"

I shook my head again as my rational thoughts took over.

_Poisoned dreams... nothing more_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an idea floating around my head. Set 6-7 months after coming to Tartarus. Read & Review. Check out Among the Blessed too~!**


	4. Here I Stand

_Here I Stand,_  
><em>All Alone,<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em> And I wish I was strong enough to breathe <em>  
><em> Without you,<em>  
><em> In my life, <em>  
><em> I wish I was anyone but me.<em>

_~Madina Lake_

* * *

><p>000 <em>Nico<em> 000

I'm on my knees and my hands are shaking. I knew it was going to happen. I knew you were going to break my heart. I knew, but you didn't.

I've never told you this, but I love you. I can't stop myself from thinking that, without you, my life isn't worth living.

Right now, I'm too weak, but I know I'll be strong. For you. I know that, but right now, I wish I was anyone but me.

Weeks have gone by, and I can't find you. You disappeared from me.

So now, here I stand. All alone, tonight.

Thinking about you, I can't breathe anymore.

I try to suck in air, but my throat's blocked. My lungs burn as tears start filling my eyes.

Be strong, I think. I try to encourage myself, I have to be strong enough to breathe without you. But I'm not.

I find myself wishing again, wishing I was anyone but me.

I start to pretend that I'm okay, my friends know that I'm not.

I think that you should know by know, that my life's all smoke and mirror.

One thing's clear though, I'm still wishing I was anyone but me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This song keeps running through my head, it won't let me write anything else, so I made this one-shot. This is right after Alisa runs away from Nico.**

**Disclaimer: "Here I Stand" is not my song, but Madina Lake's, I own none of their genius.**


End file.
